Mr. Daydream
Mr. Daydream is the thirteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Light Blue *'Shape': Cloud *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Daydreamer, Pleasant, Distracted, Escapist, Relieved, Entertained, Fantastical, Star-gazer, Astronomer *'Hair': None *'Relatives': Unknown *'Friends': Mr. Happy, Mr Tickle, Little Miss Magic, Mr Impossible, Mr Small, Mr Uppity, Little Miss Prim, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr Dizzy *'Rivals': Mr Rude, Little Miss Bad, Mr Clumsy, Little Miss Quick *'Job': Living in people's imaginations *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub) Story The story tells of a little boy named Jack. Now Jack was a very good little boy. He always ate up his lunch. He always went to bed when he was told. He always said "Please" and "Thank you." But, Jack was a daydreamer! Whenever he was supposed to be thinking about something, he found himself thinking about something else. Daydreaming! He is at school when his teacher is talking about history. He looks out the window and meets Mr. Daydream, who invites Jack to come on an adventure with him. They get on the back of a huge bird, and the bird flies them from place to place. In the jungle, a crocodile tricks them into using his back as a bridge, and tries to toss them into his mouth, reminiscent of what the fox did to The Gingerbread Man. The bird rescues them and takes Jack and Mr. Daydream to other places, such as the North Pole, and finally to the Wild West, where Mr. Daydream puts on a hat too big for him, and cannot see. He calls Jack's name from under the hat, and Jack realizes that it wasn't Mr. Daydream calling Jack's name, but his teacher. When the teacher says Jack has been daydreaming, the reader realizes daydreaming is more fun than history! International publications & translations Mr. Daydream appears under the titles *Monsieur Rêve (French) *Don Sonador (Spanish) *Meneertje Dagdroom (Dutch) *白日夢先生 (Taiwan) *공상씨 (Korean) *Mr. Breuddwyd (Welsh) *Ο Κύριος Ονειροπόλος (Greek) *Unser Herr Träumerisch (German) *Fætter Dagdrøm (Danish) *Gubben Dagdröm (Swedish) *ゆめみくん (Japanese) *מר בעננים (First Hebrew Release) *מר חלמן (Second Hebrew Release) *Pan Marzyciel (Polish) *คุณฝันเฟื่อง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Jack *Elephant *Crocodile *Teacher *Giant Bird Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Splendid *Mr. Daydream and the Big Splash Television *Mr. Bounce (seen on the bus on TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) *The Great Alphabet Hunt (TV) (Non Speaking Role) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Intro Only) *One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) Trivia *On TV, his episode breaks the fourth wall, "This is a story about Mr. Daydream, you know what he looks like don't you? Because you've seen at the beginning, It's also about a little boy named Jack, but you don't know what he looks like so here's a picture of him." *He is the only cloud shaped character. *According to a German audio tape known as Herr Glücklich Und Seine Freunde 4, he is called Theo Träumerisch. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Daydream.png mr-daydream-1A.PNG Mr Daydream 2A.PNG Mr Daydream 3A.jpg MR-DAYDREAM-4A.PNG Mr daydream 5a.png Mr Daydream-6A.png Mr-Daydream-7A.PNG Mr-Daydream 8a.PNG MR DAYDREAM 9A.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs